<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With These Hands by DichotomyStudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372222">With These Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios'>DichotomyStudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, Families of Choice, Fanart, Fratt - Freeform, FrattWeek, M/M, Partners in Crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fratt Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With These Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts">titC</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few quick and dirties for titC bc she's amazing at running these fanwork events, and I appreciate Fratt getting a little love.<br/>This was the second fill for the prompt 'family.' ♥.♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>= ♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>